


aš atsiprašau

by jeweledcalzone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Feels bad man, Mention of Death, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweledcalzone/pseuds/jeweledcalzone
Summary: He'll be there for her, no matter how weak they both are.





	aš atsiprašau

**Author's Note:**

> !! i haven't posted on here in like 2 years!!  
>  so i rp belarus on tumblr and i have a friend who does a great lithuania! and i adore tolys and them, and we were talking about headcanons and shit
> 
> so a hc is that nations are capable of death, but they return after healing and stuff, one of my hc's is that nat is really bad with the death, she wakes up screaming after dying everytime
> 
> and tolys is still in love with her, but under the grand duchy, they fell in love, but tolys gave natallia back to ivan because he felt she'd be safer with him but pretty much told nat he didn't love her which was a DIRTY LIE
> 
> so yeah i hope that helps background wise,,,
> 
> aš atsiprašau - i'm sorry (in lithuanian, thanks google translate)

Natallia awoke with a scream as she usually did, eyes wide with fright as he hands clutched the blankets. Her breaths came in heavy pants, resounding through the dark room quietly. She heard no running footsteps, no telltale signs of any concern for her. They were used to it. So used to her pain that they paid no mind.

She burst into quiet sobs, sitting up and pressing herself against the wall, her pillow clutched to her chest. It was then, that she heard soft, hurried footsteps, and only looked up when a figure skidded into her room, out of breath.

Tolys.

She gazed up at him through her tearstained eyes, and he rushed to her side, sitting on the bed and running a hand through her hair.

This is how their relationship was, during the Empire. No words were ever exchanged between the two, but when Natallia came back, Tolys would secretly take care of her.

She was wrapped in the familiar, warm embrace of her first love, and she clung to him like she had to her pillow moments before. The quiet sobs returned, muffled by his night shirt as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“I don’t want to go back,” she swallowed a sob, mumbling into his chest. Tolys’ blood ran cold at her words, and he felt an old swell of anger rise up. The first words she had spoken to him since the Grand Duchy.

“Tolys, it hurts,” she continued, another fresh set of sobs wracking her thin frame. “This is the fifth time I’ve died.”

Tolys swallowed thickly, his embrace tightening. He felt his heart break at her words, and his teeth grit. This wouldn’t have happened if he had fought for her. “I-I’m sorry,” he said into her hair quietly, biting his lip to hold back his own tears.

“Stay with me tonight, please.” Natallia begged, teary eyes gazing up to find his own. With eyes like that, there was no way he could refuse. He nodded silently, and slowly lowered the both of them to the bed. She curled up against his chest, and he felt his heart hurt again. She was so much smaller than she used to be, so much...frailer. Her collar slipped down, and he could see the edges of bandages and scars alike, old and new.

 _‘I promise,’_ he thought to himself as he drifted off with Natallia in his arms. _‘I’ll become stronger for you. One day, I’ll save you from this.’_


End file.
